The present invention relates to a novel and useful solar collector system.
Solar energy has served as a means for generating electricity and heat at an accelerated pace. Although solar energy comprises a very abundant source, conversion to useable forms of energy is expensive.
In the past, many systems have been devised to capture solar radiation. For example, solar panels have been employed in fixed arrays to directly convert solar radiation to electricity. In addition, circulation membranes have been employed to heat water for use within buildings and for use in swimming pools and spas. Other systems employ concave reflectors that concentrate solar radiation substantially at a point, where it is then employed to heat materials or is transferred as light to secondary conversion apparatuses.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,841,946 and 5,540,216 show concave solar power collectors which track movement of the sun and convert the solar radiation into heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,874 shows a holographic planar concentrator which collects optical radiation from the sun for conversion through photovoltaic cells in to electrical energy. Also, fiber optic light guides transfer collected light to an interior of a building for illumination or for the purpose of producing hot water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,447 shows solar skylight apparatus in which light is collected from the sun and transmitted to the inside of a building through a fiber optic cable. The light is then dispersed within a room to provide illumination.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,943,125 and 5,575,860 show solar collectors that employ fiber optic fibers for use as energy sources.
A solar collection device which is efficient and simple in construction would be a notable advance in the field of solar energy production.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful collection device for capturing and transmitting electromagnetic radiation received from sun is herein provided.
The device of the present invention utilizes a reflector having a concave reflecting surface. The reflector can be of any suitable design such as parabolic reflector, known in the art. In such reflectors, essentially parallel rays of solar radiation are concentrated to a point, thus, intensifying the radiation captured. The reflector may be mounted on a tracking device which is also known in the art and to permit the reflecting surface to track the movement of the sun across the sky during daylight hours.
The present invention also includes a flexible optical guide having a first end portion, a second end portion, and an intermediate portion therebetween. The flexible optical device may take the form of a fiber optic conduit, a fiber optic cable or the like. The first end portion of the optical guide is placed at the focal point or focal place of the reflecting surface to receive the reflected electromagnetic radiation which is concentrated thereat. The intermediate portion of the flexible optical guide extends from the first end portion, through the reflector, and terminates in the second end portion on the opposite side of the reflector from the reflector""s radiation concentrating surface.
The first end portion may further include an end surface which faces the reflecting surface of the reflector. Such end surface may be concave to more easily collect concentrated electromagnetic radiation at the focal place of the reflector. It should be noted that the first end portion be formed into a loop which connects to the intermediate portion of the flexible optical guide, which itself terminates in the second end portion behind the reflector. Of course, the flexible optical guide may be constructed as a contiguous member or in segments.
Light passing through the flexible optical guide may be used to produce heat, electricity, or pass through a heat exchanger to heat or energize liquid media.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful collection device for capturing and transmitting electromagnetic radiation has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a collection device for capturing and transmitting electromagnetic radiation which is simple to manufacture and operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collection device for capturing and transmitting electromagnetic radiation which utilizes a flexible optical guide and is very efficient in capturing electromagnetic radiation from the sun.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a collection device for capturing an transmitting electromagnetic radiation which is easily sized to produce energy in varying capacities.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a collection device for capturing and transmitting electromagnetic radiation which is suitable for congested or urban areas.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.